


A New Obsession

by spae



Series: Comment-fic from years ago [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Dean Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Community: blindfold_spn, Felching, Filthy, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Rimming, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spae/pseuds/spae
Summary: Sam likes a lot of things about Dean's body.





	A New Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at: https://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/1037.html?thread=1284109#t1284109
> 
> Prompt: J2 Mpreg (not crack). Sex during the third trimester, either raunchy or sweet or both (bonus!). Lactation kink!  
> The prompt was for J2, but I failed at reading.

Sam's just sucking at his sore tits when it happens the first time.

Dean squeals at the sensation and then Sam's mouth is flooded with sweet rich milk and he's so surprised he pulls off, dripping the sweet fluid down his chin as he stares at Dean's swollen nipple still oozing milky whiteness.  
  
"You  _fucker_  -" he breathes, like Dean's been keeping this a secret.

His hands come up and then he's massaging Dean's tit, squeezing and coaxing more liquid bounty from that little nub. And then his mouth covers the whole nipple, tongue sweeping up dribbled milk before he sucks hard, nursing at Dean's chest rhythmically, one hand still palpating the flesh to aid the flow.  
  
"Sam - ahh Sam! Hurts!" Dean says, trying to push Sam's head away, but Sam's having none of that.   
  
"Mine," he growls around the nipple, grabbing at Dean's wrists and restraining them in one hand above his head. Dean yowls and tries to squirm away, leaving Sam no option but to use his size to hold him down. He's still sucking at Dean's swollen nipple as he curls himself around the baby bump, long legs put to good use weighing his brother down.   
  
"Ahhh! Sam, you little bitch," Dean moans, thumping his head back against the pillow in defeat. "I'm having your fucking baby. You realise you're meant to be  _looking after_  me, here, right?"  
  
"Am looking after you," Sam mutters thickly, his tongue swirling tantalisingly around the tender areola. "Worshiping your fucked-up biology, right here."  
  
"Not what I meant," Dean slurs, but then Sam's free hand is trailing down between his legs, and for all his protestations, Dean's as hard as a rock.  
  
"Yeah, my baby likes a bit o' pain with his pleasure," Sam smirks. "Keep your hands there."  
  
Dean whimpers, but he does as he's told.  
  
Sam levers himself up, taking a large suck until his mouth is full of milk, and then he's moving between Dean's legs, hoisting them up until he can see Dean's well-used hole gaping obscenely under his tight balls. Sam shucks down briefly and  _spits_  - squirts Dean's breast milk into his ass, then slides his cock home before it can leak out.  
  
Dean moans at the fullness as Sam just sits there, balls deep in his brother's ass, making him take the stretch. He's just beginning to get used to it when Sam leans forward and pinches his untouched nipple.   
  
"You got more milk for me, baby?" Sam purrs, and then he's leaning forward, long body easily curving around Dean's distended belly to take that nipple into his mouth. He's sucking tenderly, a gentle rhythm that matches his slow thrusts into Dean's slippery fuckhole.   
  
Sam brings his hand up to play with Dean's poor tortured nipple while he sucks the other, pinching and twisting the reddened nub until his fingers are soaked in milk and Dean is making gasping sobs. He slides his milky fingers into Dean's mouth.

"Taste yourself, Dean. S'good."  
  
Dean's mouth is warm and wet, and his tongue feels awesome around Sam's fingers; almost as awesome as the feel of his hard cock sandwiched between their bellies as Sam rocks gently into Dean's heat while drinking his nutrient-rich nipple-juice. He chuckles around Dean's teat - he's not gonna be telling Dean  _that_ description - but the vibration of his chuckle seems to have set Dean off, he's tensing and shaking and spilling between their bellies, his mouth slack around Sam's fingers, open in a silent gasp.  
  
Sam snarls and draws himself back to a kneeling position, fucks sharply into Dean's pulsating hole until he comes, holding still for a beat before sliding out. Then he's hoisting Dean's legs into the air again, sucking at his wet hole, his tongue investigating the taste of milk and come and  _Dean_  until Dean's hands are in his hair and he's tugging softly.  
  
He slides up beside his brother and draws him into a kiss, sharing his taste - but one hand's already creeping down to investigate Dean's tits again. He's not gonna say it, but all he can think right now is  _gotta keep Dean lactating_.


End file.
